


different worlds brought us together

by halfeatenbar0Fsoap



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenbar0Fsoap/pseuds/halfeatenbar0Fsoap
Summary: 4 strangers are warped out of their reality to face their fears and save the ones they love
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	different worlds brought us together

**Author's Note:**

> hA- this is my first fanfic please enjoy

different worlds brought us together 

main characters -  
Roman Prince - Wonderlands prince of hearts 

Patton Heart - 17 year old teenager who has powers but yet to discover them (Percy Jackson)

Logan Croft - highly intellectual member of the umbrella academy ( can obtain information by scanning someone with his glasses )

Virgil Black - Captain Black ( pirate )

hA uMm this is just the characters, s0rRy


End file.
